In leisure shoes, athletic shoes or sneakers, and many sports boots the ability to have functional, safe, comfortable, customizable, and expressive footwear is particularly important for successful marketing of footwear. Over the years, footwear and other foot-receiving apparatuses have become an increasing method for personal expression. Inventors, investors, and corporations have been feverishly trying to discover the footwear that their youth target market will love. In the past decade, numerous patents have been issued for functional, safe comfortable, customizable, and expressive portions of shoes. None of these ideas have solved all of the following problems.
Many sports and music fans enjoy supporting their favorite sports teams or music artists by wearing clothing decorated with the team's/artist's logo, team's/artist's name, etc. Foot-receiving apparatuses are commercially available that depict such logos and names for consumers. However, if a fan wishes to display different logos or names, then a corresponding number of foot-receiving apparatuses are needed. In the same manner, a fan who wishes to display the team or artist logo with different styles of foot-receiving apparatuses would also require a corresponding number of foot-receiving apparatuses. This can be very costly and is not the only problem.
Current expressive portions of footwear get covered not only by lace-securing members, but also by long, loose-fitted pant legs. Decorative attachments used to customize footwear are also are covered by long, loose-fitted pant legs. Thus, consumers are forced to bunch-up or jam-up their pant legs behind the expressive portions on their footwear. This action is necessary for consumers in order to ‘show off’ or express themselves, the best they can, using their footwear. From a perspective within this target market, jamming-up our pant legs is extremely uncomfortable. The jammed-up pant leg rubs between our ankle and portions of our footwear. This proves to be extremely inconvenient, uncomfortable, and looks hideous. Moreover, after some walking or movement, our pant legs return to covering the expressive portions on our footwear, we are inconvenienced, and left with little options. Current expressive portions for footwear are not built to accommodate, secure, and utilize long, loose-fitted pant legs.
Additionally, long, loose-fitted pant legs are fashionable for a select target market. Yet, the fashionable pant legs have caused consumers an increasing number of problems (some additional to those mentioned above). Problems from pant legs include, but are not limited to: safety hazards (e.g. when riding a bicycle or scooter), comfort (worn in the wind), keeping the pant leg clean, and in one piece (keeping it above the bottom sole of the footwear), and fashion (pant legs and closure devices cover the expressive portions on footwear).
Most recently, electronic components have been added to footwear. Manufacturers are putting electronic components and visual displays on every type of object known to man. The mindset seems to be, if it has a visual display, it will sell. As a result, patents exist where visual displays are added onto furniture, shirts, pants, footwear, etc. However, this broad mindset does not take into account the many disadvantages associated with incorporating visual displays with footwear.
Similar to other customizable portions of footwear, the current visual displays on footwear include disadvantages. Disadvantages of current visual displays on footwear are, but not limited to, the following:                (A) The current visual displays are only and exactly that, visual displays. These displays only inform the consumer through a single human sense, sight. This limits the consumer's accessibility to information. For example, a video that requires sound, using a current video display, has little or no benefit to the consumer and others. Current visual displays do not include synchronized audio speakers.        (B) Current visual displays on footwear cannot be quickly, efficiently, and conveniently removed or interchanged from the footwear. This has numerous associated disadvantages; many will be discussed later in this specification.        (C) Current visual displays on footwear cannot be used as a hand-held device.        (D) Current footwear including visual displays cannot take their own pictures to be displayed on the footwear.        (E) Current footwear including visual displays cannot take their own video to be displayed on the footwear.        (F) Current footwear including visual displays cannot appear to be conventional footwear.        (G) When the consumer is wearing the footwear including current visual displays, the displays are always susceptible to unexpected environmental factors (e.g. rain, snow, dirt, liquids, etc.).        (H) The visual displays can only be viewed from on the footwear. Therefore, if the consumer wants to get a closer look at their visual display, they have to either take off their footwear or bring their foot closer to their eyes. This is inconvenient because the footwear can be dirty, oddly shaped, smelly, etc.        (I) The visual displays also do not provide the consumer with a customizable border to the visual display. This limits the marketability of the footwear.        (J) Current visual displays on footwear are limited to the size, shape, and flexibility of the housing of the footwear.        (K) The visual display is a body-length away from the consumer's eyes. The distance and limited size of the visual display increases strain on the human eye.        (L) Current visual displays on footwear must be made of a flexible, comfortable material. The reason is that the current visual displays are located on the housing of the footwear that directly touches the consumer's foot. This limits the type of visual display available on footwear (e.g. flexibly backed). As a result, this limits a manufacturer's product differentiation.        (M) Current visual displays on footwear do not provide a way to change an angle of the displays. Therefore, the consumer must move their foot in various ways to achieve a desired viewing angle.        (N) Current visual displays on footwear do not have an additional power source.        (O) Current visual displays on footwear do not have an additional memory source.        (P) Additionally, as mentioned above, the long, loose-fitted pant legs of consumers easily cover the visual displays. As a result, the visual displays are neither conveniently nor remotely viewable to the consumer and others.        
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide foot-receiving apparatuses including at least a Pant-Leg-Cover. The Pant-Leg-Covers would be built to at least substantially accommodate, secure, and utilize the long, loose-fitted pant legs of consumers. As a result, the Pant-Leg-Covers would at least increase consumer safety, convenience, cleanliness, comfort, fashion, options, and personal expression. Moreover, it would be advantageous if the consumer would be able to at least: easily, conveniently, efficiently, and securely include the Pant-Leg-Covers with foot-receiving apparatuses, if so desired; to easily, conveniently, efficiently, and comfortably secure long, loose-fitted pant legs between the housing of the apparatus and the Pant-Leg-Covers, if so desired; to customize the Pant-Leg-Covers, if so desired; to easily, conveniently, and efficiently interchange the Pant-Leg-Covers, if so desired, and/or to easily, conveniently, and efficiently remove the Pant-Leg-Covers, if so desired.